Episode 6 (Season 2)
Episode 6 is the sixth episode of Nowhere Boys Season 2, and the nineteenth episode overall. Synopsis The search for Andy takes Felix, Jake, Sam and Ellen back to the alternate universe. But they have to be quick, Felix fears the restoring demon isn't far behind them. Plot The gang of Sam , Ellen , Felix and Jake arrive in the Alternate World . Though Ellen thinks they are in the same place and haven't moved as its all the same. Ellen then says it's stupid and decides to return "home". Once she gets there she discovers her key doesn't work and can't get in. The other boys convince her to follow them as they know that the alternate Ellen is living there. They then return to school in a bid to try and find Andy , however aren't having much luck. They all get confronted by the head teacher and Ellen thinks she can see herself down the corridor, so tries to follow her. Once the boys find a way of getting rid of the teacher ( pretending they play netball), they try and find Ellen as they need to stay together as the demon will strike. Ellen finds the sports hall and stands in amazement when she sees her alternate self playing with her teammates, until she turns around and they both stare at one another. The boys then see this and Jake asks what happens if two copies of people meet, and Felix says that it can't be good. The original Ellen then freaks out and runs out the room and straight to her locker, which she then is surprised to see pictures of her and Andy. She then is confronted by the Alternate Ellen who is happy to see her and starts talking. However original Ellen doesn't want too and realises that she is Andy's lover in this world, which disgusts her. The boys run towards them and say to get out of here as the demon has possessed the whole netball team. Once they do they end up in a corridor and Felix uses the Talisman to get rid of the demon (using therepelling spell )however has no effect on it and possesses the alternate Ellen as a result of it. The gang then run for it and end up in the field and are stopped by Phoebe who then gets possessed. Cop Gary then runs towards them and dives into phoebe to stop her attacking the boys. While he has the chance, Felix then uses the Talisman again to open the portal to get home, and each jump through one by one. However before it closes, Cop Gary goes through too try and sees where the boys went. The group who were possessed go back to normal as the demon has done his job of restoring order. Cast Trivia *This episode marks the first return of the Restoring Demon since Season 1. *The Restoring Demon's powers have increased phenomenally and can now possess large groups of people, and has become resistant to the Repelling Spell. Gallery nowhere-boys-recap-27_kindlephoto-6221012.jpg|The netball team possesed. Possessed netball team.png|Mike and the netball team possessed by the Restoring Demon chasing after the Nowhere Boys. Phoebe Demon.png|Phoebe possessed by the Restoring Demon. nowhere-boys-recap-28_kindlephoto-6193904.jpg|Gary looking at the portal. nowhere-boys-recap-28_kindlephoto-6372603.jpg|And going in it... Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes